


Whispers of the Stars

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: The stars may whisper many things but to Elle they whisper memories of her father.





	Whispers of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't expect to write this but decided why not? its father's day, so it's time for some father appreciating time. It's a bit short yeah. But still enjoy!

The stars glistened and glimmered in the night sky. On nights I can't sleep, they whispered in my ears tales of the past of both you and me.

Stories of the nights you hummed gentle tunes to lull me to sleep, the blanket you pulled over me as my eyelids grew heavy and the kiss which gently touched my forehead which left me with sweet dreams.

Stories of the afternoons you pushed me on the swing in the park as I begged you to push me higher and higher. When we get bored we plucked flowers and weaved them together to create beautiful crowns for one another.

Stories of the evenings I would kick my legs under the table while I sang tunes as I waited for dinner to be made. The sweet aroma tickled my nose and teased me as I would begin to guess what meal would touch my tongue tonight.

Stories of the days I was a selfish child and ran off mad at you- but you didn't get mad. You would go and search for me and when you found me you didn't speak. Instead, you sat by my side and stroke my hair and if I were to cry embrace me, and when you were by my side my sadness and anger melted instantly.

But recently the nights have been silent, the stars didn’t speak, and at times like this, I’d think what if the world played differently? What if the world allowed me at this moment to rest my head on your shoulders? What if the world allowed me to cry in your embrace once more? What if you didn’t leave me in this vast world alone?

But even if we can’t be together tonight, I will always be grateful for your kindness. So, even if you are gone. I thank you for caring for me in the little time I spent with you. I whisper to the stars thank you's. Thanking you for being the kind father you were to me. And I know, no matter where you are in the world, you are gazing at the same stars I am gazing at too and I am sure that one day my thank you's would reach you.


End file.
